In electronic equipment and IC cards, a printed circuit board for wiring is used. Electronic equipment and IC cards exposed to harsh usage environments are often used in environments or circumstances where the printed circuit boards are apt to be damaged, or where wiring is susceptible to breakage. It has so far been common practice, therefore, to cover printed circuit boards, etc. with resin materials, thereby enhancing resistance to damage or wire breakage (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
According to the prior art, however, processing for covering a printed circuit board, which is mounted with an IC chip, with a resin has been required, and it has been necessary to select a resin suitable for processing and capable of enhancing resistance against damage or wire breakage. Thus, the fact has been that a member having a printed circuit board with enhanced resistance to damage or wire breakage takes a lot of time and effort to produce, and involves a high cost.
Under these circumstances, studies have been conducted on the possibility of manufacturing a resinous wiring circuit component by shaping a board member serving as a base and an anti-magnetic member, and further shaping a wirable resin in the board member.